Castle Siege
Siege Timetable Registration for participation in a siege may happen up until an hour before the respective siege starts. Elections follow the Ludbier siege, beginning at 22:00 PST every Saturday Siege Registration Guilds must be level 4 or higher to participate in a siege; guildmasters are responsible for registering their guild with the messenger NPC before a siege starts. Any unregistered guild found on the battleground during a siege will appear as an enemy to all characters on both sides. The list of registered attacking and defending guilds is available at all times. Any guild applying to help defend a castle must be approved by the guildmaster of the guild that owns it. If the application is not approved before the siege begins, the registration is automatically cancelled. The guild that owns the castle is automatically registered to defend it--they don't have to apply. When a siege commences, each guildmaster must verify their guild's information before they can officially participate. Siege Participation *Enemies are marked with a knife icon over their nameplage *Is impossible to repair the ruined gate of the gates of the outer gates / gates structure consists *PK penalties do not apply in the siege area *Upon death, characters may chose to "Go to the nearest village" or "Move inside the castle" *Go to the nearest village, died at siege side. *Guards only exist if not castle lord, if the lord of the guards. *The guardian tower, all except the aqueous side is recognized as the target. Siege Weapons *To 0 to enter into the city is a stage for the destruction of the walls and gates. *Siege, in addition to the time available. *Time of the siege cannon by clicking on the siege within a siege area 0 written siege weapons can be used. *Siege weapon summoning items of a one-time use items are consumed. *Siege weapons purchase items through the NPC merchant guild. *Siege weapons win the middle, after the retention time of destruction and summon the siege weapon is destroyed. *To create a temple dedicated weapons ball will be placed automatically. *Siege, in addition to the time available. Terms of Use *Dedicated weapons Mercury siege hour ball is automatically placed on the written. *Dealing with the location and movement is impossible. *Intermediate victory will be re-created. Siege Relic Guildmasters must imprint their mark on the siege relic to win. Multiple imprints may be made during the course of a siege; the last guildmaster to imprint the siege relic wins the castle for their guild. Imprinting may be disrupted by attacking the guildmaster, but the attacker will be stunned as a result. Additionally, the siege relic resists all attempts to mark it for a short period after a successful imprint. Victory Tiers Intermediate Victory Whenever the guildmaster of an attacking guild successfully imprints their mark on the siege relic, it is considered an intermediate victory. As soon as an intermediate victory occurs the castle gates re-create at 50% health and any guard towers with less than half durability are restored to 50%. The guild with the intermediate victory becomes responsible for defending the siege relic until the siege time is over or another guild prevails. Final Victory When siege time expires, the final victory is awarded to the guildmaster who was the last to successfully imprint their mark on the siege relic. The guildmaster is immediately registered as the new castle owner and all guildies are teleported to the nearest town. Gates and guardian towers return to their normal state and the victorious guild can immediately begin reaping the benefits of their new castle. Guilds that own castles may not participate in attacking or defending other castles. Guild Camp *Siege side guild camp skills, and can be installed using the camp to return when the guild will be back at the camp. *Aqueous side, you can not use guild camp. *Guild camp within a certain range of HP and MP to increase resilience. Castle Taxes *Useful for upgrading castle defenses and guild perks *Taxes may be set and collected by speaking to the Grand Chamberlain NPC inside the castle *There are two types of taxes a guild can control: Hunting Tax and Sales Tax Hunting Tax *Takes a small cut of gold out of the mob gold drops picked up by players *Up to 3 gold per mob may be recieved as hunting tax *''Example: If the tax is set to 3 gold and a player kills a monster worth 30 gold, 27 will be given to the player and 3 will be deposited directly into the guild bank'' Sales Tax *Adds a small tax to the base price of goods sold or services rendered by NPCs inside the castle *Between 1% and 40% of the base price may be added as sales tax *''Example: If the tax is set at 5% and a player wants to buy a health potion worth 30 gold, it will be sold for 32 gold and 2 gold will be depoisted directly into the guild's bank'' Screenshots (Korean version) Category:Castle Siege Category:PvP Category:Social